<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castles made of sand by Kingrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988266">Castles made of sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey'>Kingrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and other characters probably but I won't tag them all), Episode: s02e21 Destinies Collide, F/M, Well AU for destinies collide, and I'm obsessed with Eugene's thoughts in destinies collide, because I love the concept, but after watching the finale I couldn't get it out of my head, moonstone!eugene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But Cassandra took a second step, and a third, eyes cold staring straight through Rapunzel, toward the stone. Heart in his throat, Eugene saw her extend a hand and, as quickly as he could, he took hold of her left arm and pulled her firmly toward him.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, startled by the coldness in her eyes.</p><p>He didn't have the time to wonder much more what had gotten into her because they were both interrupted by Rapunzel's screaming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, how are you guys recovering from the finale?? Because I'm not.</p><p>///WARNING\\\ there's a little spoiler from the finale here! It's about what the contact between the moonstone and the sundrop creates, even if it's my interpretation of it. It's probably nothing but better safe than sorry.</p><p>I'm kinda new to this fandom (really really new tbh, I got here thanks to nothing left to lose which was... Four weeks ago??) but I loved everything about it! Back in 2010 my fave was Eugene, which hasn't changed at all lol I think I never wrote so fast before but when the inspiration strucks...</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Eugene saw the moonstone, he felt sick to his stomach. Edmund was talking, telling him about the fall of the Dark Kingdom, about hurt and death and loss, but Eugene hadn't been able to quite believe him before entering this room. Before feeling for himself the raw power it emitted, with nothing of the warmth Rapunzel carried with her. Suddenly, the empty space where the King's arm should be seemed much more ominous - and the little smile the Queen bore in her portrait much more haunted.</p><p> </p><p>His parents, apparently. His life, ripped away from him before he could even remember it, all because of the moonstone. Not that he wished it to be any different - maybe being an orphan wasn't fun but he would do it all over again if it led him to Rapunzel - but everything in the castle showed the danger of the moonstone.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, even if he made the mistake to doubt her, Eugene knew this was Rapunzel's destiny. As much as he wanted her safe, she deserved to be free - she deserved everything, but liberty above all, because she had given enough the first eighteen years of her life.</p><p> </p><p>So here he was, feeling sick once again as the blue glow from the moonstone clashed with his sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel was talking to Cassandra but he couldn't listen, because he couldn't focus on anything else but trying to stay where he was. His instinct was screaming at him to take Rapunzel and Cassandra under his arms and run, far away from destinies and murderous stones. Cassandra would probably kill him for it, and Rapunzel would be disappointed which would kill him all the same, but they would all be safe.</p><p> </p><p>Until the black rocks invaded Corona again in search of Rapunzel. He sighed, heart thumping louder and louder, until he saw Rapunzel getting closer and taking his hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, but it mustn't have been as convincing as he wished it to be, because there was a lot of concern in these green eyes. Thankfully, she didn't ask, because if he had to try to explain, he would probably cry right then and there, and he had a really ugly crying face.</p><p> </p><p>"This is it Rapunzel," he said quietly, not having the heart to call her by a nickname,  "now go get your destiny."</p><p> </p><p><em> And please</em>, his heart begged, <em> please let it be a destiny in which you get to come back to me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you" she answered and he felt numb all over again, because it sounded like a goodbye - or maybe he was reading too much into into it, projecting his own fears onto her, but he didn't want this to be the last thing Rapunzel told him.</p><p> </p><p>He was selfish, always had been, and almost didn't let go of her. He only hoped he didn't regret not holding onto her.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe it was because he was an anxious mess that he felt hyper aware of Cassandra getting closer to Rapunzel. One hesitant step first, that he didn't question because he also wanted to get closer and protect Rapunzel - of all people, Cass was the one who wanted to protect the princess as much as himself.</p><p> </p><p>But she took a second step, and a third, eyes cold staring straight through Rapunzel, toward the stone. Heart in his throat, he saw her extend a hand and, as quickly as he could, he took hold of her left arm and pulled her firmly toward him.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, startled by the coldness in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have the time to wonder much more what had gotten into her because they were both interrupted by Rapunzel's screaming.</p><p> </p><p>"Rapunzel!" he yelled, letting Cassandra go without a thought as he rushed toward her.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair was still burning bright above her head, but she was surrounded by blue strands of energy, enveloping her and hurting her. She was floating above the the ground and Eugene couldn't get to her because of the sheer energy she emitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Blondie!" he tried again, pushing against an invisible barrier with all his might - but she kept screaming, the pain in her voice tearing his heart apart.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't hear him, she couldn't speak and, as she tried to tear herself from the pain, she finished on her knees, facing him. The moonstone was in her right hand, but she didn't seem to be able to let it go, and her face was contorted in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene yelled for her again as her light seemed to be drained from her, her hair falling around her as the blue was taking over and <em> hurting </em> her. Eugene pushed, and pushed, tears that he hadn't even noticed staining his cheeks, and suddenly he felt someone helping him, pushing behind him against the energy.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Cassandra had been trying to do, her panicked yells told him she was as scared as him. They pushed together and he inched just a little bit closer, so slow, too slow, as Rapunzel was seemingly losing her voice. Her right hand had blue tendrils wrapped over it, burning it and Eugene felt unbearably angry.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't let this kill her. She deserved to live and laugh and paint and explore and be the best Queen Corona had ever seen, she deserved so much and no destiny could take that from her - he wouldn't let it.</p><p> </p><p>The energy pushed back and, if he felt Pascal and Cassandra leave forcefully his side, he didn't budge, eyes only on Rapunzel's palling face.</p><p> </p><p>He took one step. Then another. He thinks he screamed her name again, but he couldn't hear anything above the crackle of power the moonstone and the sundrop were transpiring. He couldn't see anything but the blue glow in her hand, everything else wrapped in white. <em> Just one more step</em>. One more step, and she'll be safe.</p><p> </p><p><em> Please, let her be safe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He lunged toward her hand and ripped the stone from her with as much power as he could muster. There was a lull of silence, as if time had stopped, then he was thrown a few meters back as Rapunzel collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>In his hand, the moonstone pulsed with power and it <em> burnt </em> - not like a fire burnt but he had no other words to describe this sensation. It was as if his whole body was resisting it, like an instantaneous fever, and he was losing, he knew he was but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He only wanted to check on Rapunzel.</p><p> </p><p>Since he couldn't fight the stone's power, he let it wash over him, hoping that it would rush things up. Suddenly, the burning disappeared, leaving him cold and numb as he was floating above the ground, feeling the stone taking over. His side, the one where Rapunzel healed him, stinged a little, but the moonstone covered it quickly and the pain faded away.</p><p> </p><p>The stone was still in his hand, but it pulled toward his chest, and he let himself do it, seeing no use in fighting it. There was a final pulse of energy and, suddenly, it was over.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene fell to his knees, disoriented, and thought that it was all very anticlimactic.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he remembered Rapunzel, and got to his feet quickly, swaying a little as his head spun.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel was still unconscious and, at some point during his… transformation, Pascal and Cassandra had gone to her side. However, they were both gawking at him, mouths open and eyes unblinking. He would have teased them if not for the absolute terror he felt.</p><p> </p><p>"Rapunzel?!" he tried to yell, voice hoarse as he quickly went towards them.</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to snap Cassandra out of whatever it was, because she got up and stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Cass-" he growled</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! Eugene, she's fine, but you need to wait!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine?!" he yelled, feeling unbalanced, because Rapunzel was his whole world and she was hurt and he needed to see her. "Cass, let me through or I swear-"</p><p> </p><p>She pushed against him, still firm, and always brave, because he could already feel how much stronger the stone made him and that didn't make her back down.</p><p> </p><p>"You have the moonstone Eugene," she enunciated carefully, "and when Raps touched it, she was left screaming in pain. You can't touch her until we know what we're dealing with."</p><p> </p><p>And, as easy as that, Eugene deflated and felt how so very small. He looked at his hand, and the strange new outfit he was wearing. Pascal chirped, and pointed to his hair, so Eugene pulled a wick down and saw that it was as blue as the moonstone.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus" he breathed out, taking an unsteady step back. "Holy shit, I- I-"</p><p> </p><p>Which was the moment Lance chose to open the door, start a cheesy line before screaming shrilly at what he saw. And now Adira was here, surveying the scene with a stony expression, and Eugene felt he was choking up because it was all wrong, all so wrong, and Rapunzel still hadn't woken up and he was the moonstone-</p><p> </p><p>Black rocks erupted from the ground around him, making Cassandra jump back to protect Rapunzel and him fall on his ass like and idiot. For a second, he watched them without understanding why they were here. Then, his brain rebooted, and he crawled back a little, as if he could escape the stone stuck above his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no," he mumbled, another rock surging out. "Shit I'm sorry, I can't- I don't-"</p><p> </p><p>Two other black rocks, pointing straight at him, appeared. At least, it wasn't attacking Rapunzel, he thought faintly, feeling like he was going crazy.</p><p> </p><p>"Fishskin!" Adira apparead above his shoulder, cutting through the rocks which were getting closer to him. "The moonstone reacts to your emotions so please, try to calm down!"</p><p> </p><p>He laughed a little hysterically, because he hadn't realised how out of sort his breathing was, and tried to slow that down first. Which meant that he closed his eyes and thought of Rapunzel's eyes, and smile, and laugh and felt marginally better.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Rapunzel okay?" he managed to ask, his voice very quiet, but Cassandra heard it.</p><p> </p><p>"She's only unconscious" she answered, still tense, her sword ready to be brandished if a new rock appeared. "Her pulse is okay, her breathing is okay, she just needs to wake up."</p><p> </p><p>"And her right hand?" he continued, remembering the unnatural glow of the moonstone clashing with the sundrop.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence, Cassandra took hold of her own hand and said: "It's badly burnt. But it can heal."</p><p> </p><p>And a dead Rapunzel can't, Eugene knew, so he could accept this, as long as Rapunzel was alive and happy.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was silent once again. Behind Cassandra's legs, when Eugene sat up properly, he could see Rapunzel's chest raising up and down with her breathing, which was more comforting than anything else. He refused to met anyone else eyes, so he put his head in his hand tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>"Soooo" Lance tried, coughing a little to clear his voice, "anyone here want to explain? Because Eugene, you know that I love you like a brother, but blue hair does <em> not </em> suit you. And let's not talk about the blue goatee because that is just weird man!"</p><p> </p><p>Eugene snorted wetly in his hands, not really sure what he could answer to that.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you stop the Sundrop from achieving her destiny?" Adira asked instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious-" Cassandra started shouting, overlapped by Eugene getting on his feet, blood boiling as he yelled "It hurt her!"</p><p> </p><p>Black rocks surged up once again, but he didn't care this time.</p><p> </p><p>"You never said- She was screaming in pain! The moonstone was draining her!" Every of his sentences were punctuated by the black rocks, and blue energy surrounded the moonstone on his chest as he was advancing toward Adira. "What if it killed her? What then?! I don't care about your supposed destinies if it means-"</p><p> </p><p>"Eugene?"</p><p> </p><p>She sounded confused, and weak, and it took all the breath out of Eugene's lungs at once. He turned on his heels toward Rapunzel and there she was, trying to push herself up and gasping at the pain from her arm. He wanted to go to her, and help her, but Cassandra's warning was still echoing in his head. Instead, he watched as Cass gingerly helped her up, whispering something to her - probably about being careful - as Pascal took his spot on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>She swayed a little, cradling her arm to her middle, before lifting her eyes to him. They widened immediately, and she whispered his name again, and he could hear in perfect clarity the doubt in the question she couldn't ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunshine" he croaked out, the black rocks retreating immediately. He could hear Edmund saying something to Adira behind him, but he couldn't care less - the only thing important was the pain in the green eyes he loved so much.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you- Did you take the moonstone?" Rapunzel asked, her voice wavering, full of an emotion he couldn't name.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" he couldn't seem to be able to talk. What should he say, exactly? I couldn't bear to see you hurt? I was terrified that you would die? You were screaming and that hurt me more than dying did? All good explanations, probably, but no words seemed to be able to get out of his mouth. "... Yes. Yes, I took the moonstone."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Raps" Cassandra interrupted, surprisingly, "it was killing you."</p><p> </p><p>"But- I have to do this" Rapunzel protested, looking more fragile than he had ever seen her, even when she was not eighteen yet and meeting a man for the first time. She looked unsure and sad and still so pale, and Eugene wanted to hug her before remembering sharply that he couldn't do it under any circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>"Eugene" she tried again, "I have to do this, you have to give me the moonstone."</p><p> </p><p>Before he could try to conceal how much he was against this idea, the rocks answered for him and erupted again all around him, making Rapunzel jump. Guiltily, he tried to will them back under ground, but he could sense them resisting him, feeding on his emotions, not his desires.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry" he quickly said, taking a step back. "God, Rapunzel I'm sorry I just-" more black rocks, as his thin control of himself disappeared. "I can't- You were in pain and I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Eugene!"</p><p> </p><p>The power of the moonstone was getting away from him again as more rocks grew all around the room. Automatically, his hands rested on the stone above his chest, wanting both to pull it out and hide it where Rapunzel couldn't find. He was panicking, again, but he didn't feel right, his body didn't feel right and everything around him was numb-</p><p> </p><p>"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried out again, much too close this time, and he opened the eyes he didn't remember closing to see her stand him right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flicked down, toward the red skin on her arm, before coming back up to her eyes. He didn't dare breath, afraid that it would - he would - hurt her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Eugene, it's okay, I'm here" she smiled at him, no doubt in her eyes this time. "I'm fine" she assured him again, seeing that it had the most effect on him. "We'll solve this together, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" he breathed out unsteadily, wishing with fervour that he could hug her. But he didn't want to risk her only because he selfishly needed her, so he stayed still.</p><p> </p><p>It was Edmund who broke the silence after that. "I think that, anyway, if the princess wants to do anything about the moonstone, she will need to be healed and well-rested first."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else agreed quietly while Rapunzel glanced at her own arm, grimacing at the pain for a second before wiping it from her face. But Eugene saw it. And he couldn't even hold her hand. She took a step back to look at the gloomy group still near the door.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Eugene? What if the moonstone hurts him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Blondie-"</p><p> </p><p>"Edmund, Adira," she kept on talking, ignoring him, "what will happen if he keeps it for too long?"</p><p> </p><p>"Princess, believe me when I say that seeing my son bear the moonstone is the realisation of all my worse nightmares" Edmund started, and Eugene was glad he hadn't turned around, because he still wasn't sure about how to look at the father who abandoned him, no matter how good his reasons were. "However, this is not a situation that I actually lived through before. There are speculations but-"</p><p> </p><p>"What are they?" Rapunzel pressed, every bit of the Queen she would one day be.</p><p> </p><p>"Some tales say that the bearer of the moonstone will hear voices and go mad" Adira finished bluntly, before interrupting Rapunzel's worried gasp "however, it seems like even if we get the moonstone out of Fishskin's chest, it will only attach itself to the next person to pull it out. Hearing voices yet?"</p><p> </p><p>It took a second to realise that she was asking him, but Eugene turned toward her and shook his head no.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure? No desire to kill the Sundrop and take over Corona?"</p><p> </p><p>"No" he choked, feeling sick at the idea that he could be manipulated by the stone to want this.</p><p> </p><p>"Good!" Adira smiled, but she was the only one. "So for now, and until he becomes homicidal, Fishskin is the moonstone."</p><p> </p><p>"But-" "What-" "It's dangerous-" "Eugene can't-"</p><p> </p><p>He should probably feel better hearing his friends jump to his defense, but Eugene understood what Adira meant. He wasn't willing to give this burden to any of his friend anyway, and Rapunzel needed to get better.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright" he said loudly, stopping the protests, "let's do this."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Not alright!" Rapunzel cried out, circling him to get in front of him again, her eyes burning like they did every time she protected something she loved. "I can't let you take that risk!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's already done Blondie" he smiled, trying to be reasonable as his hands twitched, yearning to comfort her. "Beside, I know you don't want anyone else to be the moonstone either."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but you- I need to-" she was becoming frustrated, her eyes clouding as she realised how stuck they were.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll just have to wait until you're better" he soothed her, "and until we've found a better plan to get rid of this and accomplish your destiny." <em> And make sure you don't die</em>, he didn't say, but swore it to himself all the same.</p><p> </p><p>She sniffed, her eyes downcast. She hated being backed to a wall. Eugene too, of course, but at least, for a while, she wouldn't put her life in danger. He just had to control the rocks sprouting everywhere every time he felt an emotion, and his fear of hurting her, oh and the weird numbness which encompassed his whole body. Ah, and he couldn't touch the love of his life. Easy peasy.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and, after a while, they were all led outside the castle, the fresh air doing wonders. Before he could even try to speak with her in private, she went to sit with Cass and let her wrap her arm carefully.</p><p> </p><p>He realised that he still didn't know what Cassandra had been trying to do with the moonstone before everything went to hell. But when she heard Rapunzel's screaming, she went to help him get to her, and she protected her from him when he got the moonstone. Whatever it was, he didn't feel like questioning her loyalty when she had more the proved herself here, and so many times before.</p><p> </p><p>They had other problems, anyway. Sitting tiredly against wall, he didn't even jump when Lance appeared beside him, genuine concern on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" he asked simply, with none of the exuberance he usually used.</p><p> </p><p>"No" he breathed out harshly, surprised by his own honesty and the wetness growing in his eyes. "I thought- she was screaming and I couldn't get to her and I thought-"</p><p> </p><p>Black rocks erupted on his left and he cursed, raising his knees and dropping his head on them. He jumped when he felt Lance warm hand on his shoulder - he hadn't realised how cold he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, you're cold man" Lance echoed unknowingly, forcing Eugene to raise his head back up so he could feel his temperature on his forehead. "Is that normal? Well, no but- is that the moonstone?"</p><p> </p><p>"I… guess, yeah" Eugene mumbled. "I don't feel especially cold."</p><p> </p><p>He must have looked like a kicked puppy or something, because Lance engulfed him in the biggest hug he could. Which was great, even though he wasn't Rapunzel, because Eugene needed someone to ground him, someone who would stop him from feeling like he was floating away. And he loved Lance, because the guy was his idiot best friend who had almost always been here for him, more that the guy claiming to be his dad ever was.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene wasn't crying, his eyes were just damp anyway. He didn't know what would happen, what he was supposed to do, how he could protect Rapunzel when everything led her to this awful moment, screaming in pain and dying before his own eyes. Yep, still not crying.</p><p> </p><p>He barely had the time to thank Lance for the hug before a hot air balloon coming in their direction distracted everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehe, I'm not sure exactly if this story is headed anywhere, but I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it! So, what did you think of it? :)</p><p>Ideally, I would re-write all of season 3 with this concept but I'm not smart enough for that lol, too much plot for the little angst-lover I am... But there's so much to say! Cassandra's missed her chance, but nearly losing Rapunzel also changed her so how would that develop? What about Varian's redemption? And Raps feeling like she had let down her friends and Eugene?? And Eugene man a lot of issues here, plus Edmund and stuff... These are honest questions, I didn't plan much before writing T_T</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to write more of this but maybe in a snapshots kind of style? Like, little moments here and there about this AU, because as I said, I'm not good at plotting anything of substance!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rapunzel's return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lock of his now blue hair fell in front of his eyes and he couldn't help but hate everything about his appearance - which was a first for Eugene Fitzherbert.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I will write snapshots instead of rewritting the whole season, I said, knowing that I was a psychopath incapable of doing anything out of order... Season 3, here I go!! (if i ever manage to finish this monster omg)</p>
<p>Your comments were all so sweet, thank you so much, I hope you'll like this! I'm sorry I didn't answer but I always feel so awkward doing it... But I read them all multiple times!!</p>
<p>Fair warning though, the rewrite thing is a generous term for this episode/chapter. If you're expecting Varian, or the Saporians uhhh this is probably going to disappoint you, sorry! :c</p>
<p>Hope you'll enjoy it anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was someone knocking softly on his door, but Eugene didn't bother answering. It has been three days since the others had to go back to Corona and three days since it had been decided that he couldn't go with them in the balloon. Firstly because they were all still worried about Rapunzel and him touching - all but her, of course, who had argued his case fervently until he told her himself that it was fine. Secondly, because his control over the moonstone was… rocky, to say the least, and nobody wanted to test it out while they were floating high above the ground. Especially not when they had to rescue Corona from some kind of threat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was why he was still stuck here, in a room of the castle of the Dark Kingdom, with his biological father trying to knock, feeling more useless with every passing second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed when he heard Edmund talk outloud to his raven about letting him have space, but he was glad to hear his steps get further away. If the King kept up the rhythm, Eugene had about thirty minutes of blessed silence before he would come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, more like thirty minutes to brood and feel sorry for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flopping down on the bed he had been given, he groaned, and thought that he probably should have gone with them anyway. Maybe tied to the balloon with a rope so as not to hurt Rapunzel accidently. At least, he would know if they were safe, if they managed to deal with the threat, if Rapunzel-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Rapunzel-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and looked again at his hand, which was still covered in the weird black and blue materiel that the moonstone covered him with. A lock of his now blue hair fell in front of his eyes and he couldn't help but hate everything about his appearance - which was a first for Eugene Fitzherbert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had only looked at a mirror once since it all went down, and a black rock broke it as soon as he saw the unnatural blue of his eyes. <em> God </em>, he hated this color. He hated everything about this kingdom and its moonstone, because in the span of one hour, he lost everything good life had ever given him, he lost-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapunzel couldn't look at him in the eyes. She had talked to him, and she had smiled, and she had been way too cheerful about the whole thing, but she couldn't maintain an eye contact for more than a second and it killed him. He understood, in a way, how betrayed and horrified she must feel, but he didn't know what he was supposed to be if he couldn't be at her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't know who he was supposed to be anymore. All his life had crumbled before his eyes, revealing lies and destinies and a family he yearned for all of his life until he had actually gotten it. The smile of the woman in the painting haunted him with a promise of what could have been, of a life where he didn't hope against hope to find a family, until he was bitter and angry and ready to do anything for a chance to a better life. A life where he wasn't a thief struggling to survive, but a beloved prince.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All that was left of that “could have been” was a weird man who talked to himself to fight loneliness, and his weird bird.</p>
<p>And Eugene. Alone in a room full of dust, because there hadn’t been a guest here in a while, he guessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Eugene sat up, a hand resting automatically on the stone above his heart, feeling its energy coursing gently through him. Focusing on the ground before him, he tried to will a rock into existence, to see if he was actually able to control it. He wasn’t really sure about the hows of this power - he didn’t feel any particular strains when rocks <em> did </em> appear, but here he was, clenching the muscles of his arms as if it would help any. After thirty seconds, he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, because nothing had happened and everything was stupid anyway - the moonstone was stupid, the worried King calling himself a father was stupid and <em> he </em>, Eugene Fitzherbert, was stupidest stupid man to have ever been stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned, feeling miserable, and put his head in his hands. The thing is, everything was unfair about this situation; it’s not like he actually <em> wanted </em> to take the moonstone, but he <em> had </em>desperately wanted to save Rapunzel, and now he felt like an asshole even though he didn’t regret doing it! Since the fateful day at the tower, Eugene had been pretty sure about what he wanted and who he wanted to be - Rapunzel and a man worthy of her love, respectively. There had been bumps in the road, and miscommunications, and worries but that goal was pretty much set in stone. What he hadn’t needed in his life’s plan, was discovering the truth about his family twenty-five years after being abandoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he hadn’t needed, was to disappoint the woman he loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he wasn’t exactly fair to her - he didn’t actually know if he disappointed her, because she wouldn’t talk to him. Or look at him. Oh, she could talk about him, for sure, as she did when she argued about letting him come with them; but once they were left alone for a few minutes, suddenly, it seemed like she only wanted for the conversation to be over. She smiled, laughed, joked and never let him even try to get her to tell him if she was okay before taking off in the balloon. They didn’t talk about the moonstone, and they didn’t talk about earlier that day, when he closed the castle’s doors to her face - he could only guess how she must feel, and he couldn’t help but hate himself a little for the pain he was causing her. He could still picture the pained look in her eyes when he betrayed her at the gates-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could blink, a black rock surged from between his feet and stopped short of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh” he choked out, before yelping when the door was thrown open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Son! Are you okay?” King Edmund bellowed, sword drawn as Hamuel flew head first into the rock, knocking himself out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene felt his eyebrows rise up and up as he watched the crow flop down, practically in slow motion. Edmund had the decency to blush once he saw that there were no threats inside (except for Eugene himself, of course).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, I have overreacted and he will be mad at me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not mad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not mad!” Edmund grinned, before coughing awkwardly. "You're not mad, of course! What a great man you've become, son-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> No thanks to you </em>, Eugene thought bitterly, but kept himself from saying it outloud. After three days, he knew that Edmund meant no harm - he was genuinely happy to have a chance to reconnect with his long lost son, if the ramblings he couldn't keep to himself were any indication. But Eugene had a very hard time caring about it. He spent most of his life fantasizing about his parents and hating them for leaving him behind as soon as he was born; if the situation was normal, he would probably be way harsher with Edmund. The situation wasn't normal, however. Eugene felt too tired to be angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at the rock in the middle of the room, he let himself think again about Rapunzel's eyes as the door closed on them, something worse than tears in the desperate plea they conveyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rock shooted a few inches upwards, making Edmund stop his nervous ramblings with a start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit, sorry," Eugene grimaced, having forgotten for a second how dangerous he was now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you figured that out I see."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You could say that," he muttered, not meeting the King's eyes, "all I have to do is be miserable, and the moonstone's happy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edmund kept silent at that, but Eugene could guess easily the unsaid "I told you so" - the moonstone did take his wife's life, even if Eugene would like to forget about the abandoned son part. However, the King didn't have time to come up with an answer, because they both heard Lance's voice echoing through the halls of the castle, calling for Eugene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene got up immediately, powers forgotten as he realised that, whatever had happened in Corona, it was probably over now. Except if Lance was here to give him bad news? Worried, he ran through the different corridors, getting to the main room in seconds. He saw Lance, and Lance saw him, before shooting him a big grin and going to hug him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There he is!" Lance exclaimed happily. "I missed you, man!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We spent months together, Lance," Eugene chuckled, feeling warmth wash over him as he melted into the probably too long hug. "What happened in Corona? Is everyone okay? Is Rapunzel okay? What about her arm, is it-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There, there cowboy," Lance interrupted him, breaking the hug to look at his friend. "In order, the Saporians attacked, more or less, more or less, and her arm is in its way to recovery last I heard."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The Sapo- More or less? What do you mean more or less?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance sighed, looking more tired than Eugene remembered him - but he didn't say anything because he knew he mustn't look good himself. Moonstone aside, he didn't exactly have his beauty sleep these last days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"More or less means that overall, everyone's okay but there's room for improvement. But," Lance said before Eugene could interrupt again, "you can ask all about that when we'll be on our way to Corona. It's nearly a day of travel, and I know one Princess who has been antsy to get you back at her side!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene smiled half-heartedly, not sure if Lance wasn't sugarcoating things to make him feel better. But he didn't care, at this point - <em> he </em> was antsy to get back to Rapunzel and talk about what she felt, because he knew she tended to bottle everything up until she couldn't anymore. He had to make sure she was okay, even if he had to do it from ten meters away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was glad, though, that it was Lance who was sent to retrieve him. They went through a lot together, and Lance was the greatest friend anyone could ask for, if one forgot the occasional thievery he still indulged in. As crazy as he was, he was always a steady presence, ready to make everyone feel better with one joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yeah, maybe Eugene was overly emotional these last days, but he kind of wanted to hug Lance again now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He resisted the urge, though, and they made their way to the balloon, Edmund silent behind them. The King seemed to be looking for his next words, an occurrence rare enough to give Eugene a pause, but he went to prepare the balloon anyway, not wanting to delve into his long lost fath- into the crazy King's psyche. Anyway, if it was important, he would say it one day or another, and sure enough:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My son, I have dedicated my entire life to protect this-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're staying or you're going?" Eugene interrupted, more sarcastic than he intended but not in the mood to embrace the guy as a father and beg him to come with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I must think of a way to soften this blow…" Edmund pondered aloud, and Eugene had to held back a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're staying, I got it!" And, after an hesitation, he added, "I'll see you later." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He carefully ignored the bright smile Edmund shot his way and climbed into the balloon with Lance. After all, he had to stay positive and happy the whole ride, if he didn't want any rocks to take initiative - but he didn't tell Lance that, because then he would be freaked out, and Eugene would freak out, which meant rocks and popped balloon and death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they slowly but surely went up in the sky, Eugene glanced at Lance who was still looking at the Dark Kingdom. Three days ago, Lance had done the same, but Eugene had been down here, helpless to do anything as his friends went to save Corona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, Lance, tell me everything." It wasn't a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived in Corona at night, Eugene much more energised than he had guessed he would be. Lance's retelling of the Saporians incident was certainly entertaining, even though it probably lacked some important details. As weird as it sounded, Eugene was glad that Varian was back on their side, but he'd have to see for himself - he didn't doubt Rapunzel's ability to reconcile with absolutely anybody, but he would still like to have talk with the kid, to be sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, the King and the Queen had lost their memories and- god, Rapunzel couldn't catch a break, apparently. Which was why he was hurrying through the halls of the castle at this godforsaken hour, hoping that she would still be awake and willing to talk. Lance had been pretty vague about her state of mind - apparently, she was unwilling to even say the word moonstone and refused to acknowledge her wounded arm in any way whatsoever - but from what Eugene had understood, nobody managed to be here for her. Cassandra chose now, of all times, to grow distant and cold with what was supposed to be her best friend, and disappeared as soon as the threat was disposed of. Lance had tried to get Rapunzel to open up but didn't get much out of her, Varian had other things to deal with, Pascal - as good as he was - was only a chameleon, not a therapist and Eugene…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn't been here. He hadn't been at her side when she needed him most and he couldn't even let himself think about it too much or else the moonstone would react and destroy everything around him. So he focused on Rapunzel and Rapunzel only, concentrating on the fact that she was safe and at home - the rest could get better with time. He wasn't much of an optimist, but he'd try his hardest to be if it meant being in control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, he didn't have more time to ponder, as he was in front of Rapunzel's door. Hesitating, he reminded himself that she had stood close to him in the Dark Kingdom without hurting herself, so they probably didn't need ten meters between them to be safe. And, as angsty as he felt, after three years at her side, he knew she didn't hate him for what happened - he could knock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could. In a minute, perhaps, but he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Argh, where was his self-assurance when he needed it? Right now, he felt like little Eugene Fitzherbert ready to be grounded for getting into trouble in the orphanage. He knew that the punishment wouldn't last forever, but that didn't mean he was eager to discover what it was, exactly. Not that he thought that Rapunzel would <em> punish </em> him, exactly, but-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eugene?" a familiar voice breathed out from behind him, and he startled so bad he nearly tripped on his own feet as he swiveled toward it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rapunzel," he whispered, feeling out of breath suddenly as he remembered how beautiful she was, even in her nightgown and with her hair tangled. Especially like that, to be honest. "I mean, uh- hi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, that was the best he could come up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're back!" Rapunzel exclaimed, taking a step forward but stilling when she saw him flinch back. "Oh, yeah, I forgot…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene was an idiot, he knew, but that didn't stop him from cursing himself for his stupid reflexes. He didn't want to hurt her, neither physically nor mentally, and he knew he failed miserably when he saw her hunch on herself, pulling her bandaged arm in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry I- God, Rapunzel, I really want to hug you but I don't- What if it hurts you again, I can't-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know," she interrupted, her voice quiet, before plastering a fake smile on her face, "Don't worry, I know, but we should probably test that, right? C'mon!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She beckoned him cheerfully inside her room, her change of attitude so sudden that Eugene kinda felt dizzy. He stayed near the door and watched her gathering various supplies, waking Pascal up in the process of tugging her bed sheets free. The chameleon made his weird clicking noise, offended, before he saw Eugene still awkwardly hanging out near the door and - man, if a chameleon could grin, Pascal certainly mastered the art. He climbed on Eugene as fast as he could, settling on his shoulder without a second thought, and Eugene could only smile like the sap he was at the sight. He did like the little frog, as much as he complained about him, and it felt good to be treated as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come here Eugene," Rapunzel ordered excitedly, "we have experiments to conduct!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowned, not sure where her denial that anything bad had happened was leading them, but dutifully made his way toward her, stopping only two meters away. Rapunzel nodded, pulling out glasses and a notebook, but realising quickly that she wasn't that good of a writer with her left hand. Throwing it aside, she took the first item she wanted to put to the test: her frying pan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene's eyebrows went up, but before he could say anything, Rapunzel extended her uninjured arm as far as she could while holding the frying pan, gently poking Eugene with it. Nothing happened. Rapunzel smiled brightly, cast the frying pan aside, and rummaged through the pile of objects she had collected as Eugene and Pascal exchanged worried glances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sunshine…" Eugene tried, clearing his throat awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is great!" She laughed, ignoring him blatantly. "Not that I want to knock you out with my frying pan, but it's great to know that I can! Now, bedsheets!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a heavy blanket and threw it at Eugene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rapunzel, we should-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on Eugene! Put it on your head!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I- Rapunzel, please, can we talk?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bit her lips, sadness flashing in her eyes and for a second, it looked like she might cry. The only light source was the moon, ironically enough, and it's blue glow underlined how small and fragile she looked, one arm limp at her side and bags under her eyes - she clearly wasn't near sleeping when Eugene saw her, and it was already two a.m.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you put the blanket on your head, please?" she asked, something in her voice ready to break and, like the fool he was, Eugene draped the blanket over himself, making sure that nothing was touchable as Pascal scampered down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew where she was going with this. He knew, and even though he already felt too hot after five whole seconds under the blanket, Eugene couldn't help but feel hopeful. And then, he felt a little weight fall on him and envelop him through the fabric, and he could have cried right here and there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapunzel was hugging him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was hugging him, and he couldn't hug her back because that would free his arms and hurt her. And yeah, maybe he could barely feel her, maybe he didn't exactly know where her head was, maybe he was too warm under the blanket, but it was the best he felt since everything went wrong - since he heard Rapunzel scream out in pain and thought, terrified, that he was going to lose her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would have given anything to know what she was thinking right now. He wanted to ask her again to just talk to him, to not bottle up everything, because he would always be here for her but, before he could try to say any of that, she stepped back and tugged on the blanket, making it fall in between them. His hair must be a sight from hell, Eugene thought distantly as he met her beautiful green eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi," she whispered, emotion choking her up before shaking herself, "so, heavy blanket is a go, so maybe we should just try clothes!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? No, Rapunzel-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eugene, please! What if you're all worried for nothing? Touching you is not exactly the same as touching a magical rock, who's to say it will go wrong?" She was getting worked up with each words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sunshine, I'd rather not risk it, I- I really thought that, back there-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<b> <em>I'm fine!</em> </b> " Her yell echoed between them, Rapunzel's heavy breathing the only sound in the room for a moment. " <em> You're </em> not fine, <em> Cassandra </em> 's not fine, my <em> parents </em> are not fine but <em> I </em> am, and yet everyone is worrying about me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her grip on her injured arm tightened and Eugene desperately searched for the right thing to say, but he wasn't sure what it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I only had one thing to do and I messed that up and <em> now </em>, you're the one paying for my mistakes and- I just want-" she deflated entirely, having lost what little energy she had gathered for her outburst. "Please, I want to see if we can touch each other."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And, as much dread as Eugene felt about hurting her accidentally, he knew he had to try it - because, if he didn't, then he would be hurting her voluntarily. He couldn't bear to see her so defeated, the slump of her shoulders so foreign that even Gothel hadn't managed to put it here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't fail anything, Sunshine," he murmured, before nodding, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. "Let's do this, but not with your other hand, alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, getting closer to him. "I'll try with my right knee!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eugene didn't feel like he could talk right now, her proximity making him, for the first time since he met her, uncomfortable. He was scared that it would- <em> he </em> would hurt her, and it felt like his whole body was vibrating with anxiety. Then, he remembered that if he grew to upset, it would activate the moonstone and immediately quenched his negative thoughts. Well, as best as he could, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, both of them holding their breaths, they watched Rapunzel bend her leg and inch her knee carefully toward his own. She made contact and white hot pain flashed briefly through both of them, making them jump back quickly. Rapunzel tripped on the blanket that was still at her feet and fell backward, crying out in pain as she tried to catch herself with her bad arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rapunzel!" He took a step toward her, before taking this same step back, terrified of hurting her again - but feeling guilty he couldn't help her up. The pain where she touched him was dulling now, but Eugene could still hear his heart beating through his ears. "Rapunzel?" he called her again, worried that she wasn't getting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pascal, who had went to her side immediately, flashed him a sad look. The sound of her quiet sobs were explanation enough and broke Eugene's heart anew, if it was even possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sunshine, I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't apologise," she answered, her voice wobbly and unstable, "you- you all told me but I had hoped…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She never finished her sentence. She sat back up, tear shining on her cheeks as she quickly wiped them with her good arm before getting up entirely. She looked defeated in a way she hadn't been when Gothel literally chained and gagged her, and Eugene felt awful that he was somewhat responsible for this. Sighing, he went to sit on one side of her unmade bed, and he was glad to see she went to sit on the other, the bed big enough to fit dozens of them anyway. She put her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rapunzel, what happened was hard on everyone and you can't pretend it didn't affect you," he tried gently, seeing how pale and withdrawn she looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's hypocritical," she mumbled, and he snorted, surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I guess you can say that. I- We'll solve this, I promise but… I think we can't do that if we're not honest with each other." He waited until she nodded, wanting nothing more than to hold her and comfort her. "So... Maybe we can tell each other everything that happened since we first got separated in the Dark Kingdom, when the wagon fell, to today? And what we felt at the time?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a good idea," she answered, her voice still too quiet, but a new light in her eyes. "And Eugene, for what it's worth, I promise you too that we'll solve this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your promises are worth everything to me." He smiled and felt that perhaps, everything could be alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After a very long talk, and once he was sure that Rapunzel was sleeping soundly, exhausted, Eugene got out of her room. He made no sound as he closed the door but, as he was still holding the handle, he sighed and pressed his head on the frame gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guilt was churning in his stomach, making him feel nauseous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had asked Rapunzel for honesty, and she had given it to him, trusting him more than anyone. Her sadness, her doubts, even her anger - she gave it all to him. But he hadn't managed to do the same. He gave half-truth and part lies, because he was terrified that the moonstone would react to his feelings if he dwelled on them too long, and hurt Rapunzel again. He barely talked about what happened when she took the stone, the memories still enough to make his breaths laboured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, he was a liar. Not that surprising he guessed, given his past, but Rapunzel deserved better. In every ways. He let the door go and made his way to his room, feeling like he wouldn't get a lick of sleep. He had promised her that they would solve this, but he had promised himself he wouldn't let her get hurt again, and that meant keeping the moonstone away from her as long as was needed and his emotions close to his chest, as long as he wasn't able to control this new found ability.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As long as Rapunzel was safe, he was satisfied enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I can't let Rapunzel bottle up her emotions" Eugene said, bottling up his emotions lmao</p>
<p>So, what did you think? I'm sorry for the Varian less, Saporians less and even Cassandra less chapters, but I really wanted to focus on Eugene and I thought it made more sense that he wasn't in Corona... Plus, to be honest, I'm very worried about introducing Varian since I know the fandom love him and I'm scared I won't do him justice! But he'll be there, of course, team awesome must live on.</p>
<p>But Eugene and Rapunzel talked! And we see how much contact they can actually make, which is not a lot for this lovey-dovey couple :/ Yes, this is gonna be hard for them.</p>
<p>So. Rewriting the entire last season. Big project for someone who is as slow as me so, fair warning, this is going to take a while T_T I did plan what I wanted to happen in each different episodes, though, even thought I have trouble with Cassandra's revenge... But I know more or less where I'm headed, and I hope that i won't make you wait too long!!</p>
<p>If you have theories or ideas, though, you can always share lmao</p>
<p>Anyway, sorry for the long note, I'm pretty talkative. English isn't my first language and I feel like this chapter is particularly weird, but Idk why so let me know if there is some absurdity in here! Ah, and last thing, for now everything is in Eugene's pov, but it's not because he thinks something that it's the right way of thinking - destinies collide messed him up.</p>
<p>See you next chapter, hopefully, for more moonstone Eugene! I hope you liked this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>